


What really happened to Leon Goretzka's hand

by liefde



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Leon is stupid, and Joshua might have something to do with it.(or: the only true explanation for Leon's bandaged hand.)





	What really happened to Leon Goretzka's hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think we got a proper explanation for Leon's hand, so my mind came up with this.  
> It had to be Kimetzka related of course :D

"Babe?", Joshua asks when he walks into his and Leon's shared hotel room in Tegernsee.

They're at training camp with the team, it's Leon's first time with them and they're both very excited. They'll get to spend so much more time together now, compared to all the previous years.

Joshua may have had something to do with Leon's decision for Bayern, because they lived 600 kilometers away from each other and sharing a house is way nicer than driving to the other side of the country or using FaceTime.

He doesn't get a reply, looks around, finds Leon's phone and when he doesn't find Leon (what did he expect, honestly) Jo decides to go bother Thomas about it. Why isn't Leon in their room, when he'd clearly said he would be there half an hour ago? Joshua isn't a worrier, but this is just strange.

"Thomas!", Jo yells while knocking on the older man's door. The door opens and he is met by not only Thomas, but also by Manu.

"Seriously?", Joshua says and rolls his eyes, "you two can't even spend five minutes alone. For the record, I don't want to know what you two were doing in here."

Thomas grins and Manu chuckles. "I hope you're disturbing our precious time together for something very important", Manuel says and raises one eyebrow. What a skill, Jo thinks.

"I can't find Leon. He said he would be in our room, but he isn't there. And I can't call him, because his phone is lying on the bedside table. I don't get it, why would he lie about something like that?", he asks, more to himself than to his captains.

"Jo, maybe you should try finding him outside, at the pool, on the pitch? You know which places he likes, it's your boyfriend after all", Thomas suggests and the younger one shrugs.

"Yeah, maybe I should try that. Thanks, guys!"

He closes the door and quickly goes outside, to all the possible places Leon could be. But he doesn't have any luck, because Leon is nowhere in sight.

Joshua goes to Niko and asks him if he saw something, and he mentally pumps his fist in the air when his coach says: "Yeah. I saw him taking one of the bikes, I think he went in that direction." He points to the road that goes uphill, and Joshua curses Leon's long legs.

He takes one of the bikes and rides in the direction Niko told him. He and Leon had driven here a few days ago, just quietly exploring the environment together. Maybe Leon just wants to be on his own for a while, Joshua thinks. Maybe he should just let him be and wait until he returns. But he just has this gut feeling that something else is going on.

It doesn't take too long to understand what that something else is when he sees Leon lying in the mud, his bike on the ground next to him.

"Leon!", Joshua says worriedly and jumps off his bike as fast as he can. "Babe, are you alright?"

Leon just grunts and slowly tries to stand up, and Joshua is quicker than a flash to help his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?", Joshua asks and Leon smiles apologetically.

"Lying on the ground and hurting my hand", he replies in his typical casual Leon way and Joshua's eyes grow big.

"You hurt your hand? Let me take a look!", he says and slowly takes Leon's right hand in his. It's a bit bruised and Joshua immediately freaks out (hey, he didn't go to medical school).

"Jesus, Leon! Did you break your hand?"

"No, Jo. Don't worry, it just hurts a bit from the stupid tumble I took. It's all fine", he says and clearly winces when Joshua touches his wrist.

"You are definitely getting a checkup from the team doctor. You're an idiot, the season starts in less than three weeks, and we already play Supercup next week! How are you supposed to play when you're injured?"

"I'm not injured, Jo–", Leon starts, but Joshua stops him.

"You still didn't say what you were doing here. I thought you were coming back to our room so we could hang out together? But then I don't see you and find you here lying in the mud."

Leon blushes and throws an arm around his boyfriend.

"I wanted to pick those flowers you said you liked so much when we came here a couple of days ago", he replies softly and Joshua's mouth forms a little 'o'.

"Really?", he asks, touched by Leon's words and actions.

"Yeah. I thought you would like it. But I was so focused on finding those flowers that I drove against the curb and fell off my bike. Can we please walk the way back? I don't feel like using my arm, and that's sort of important for the brakes. Don't want to end up in the mud again."

Joshua smiles fondly and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're so stupid and cute. I love you, babe", he says and Leon grins.

They walk downhill, talking softly and then put the bikes away and immediately to go to the team doctor ("Jo, it just hurts a tiny bit" "Leon Goretzka, you will listen to me or you can forget that great thing I do to you that you like so much in bed!")

Leon's wrist or hand isn't broken like they thought, just a bad bruise, and the doctor wraps it up and tells him he can still play if he keeps it a bit down. Joshua smiles and punches Leon's side playfully when they go back to their room.

"My clumsy giraffe", Joshua says with a laugh on his face pulls Leon in for a long and sweet kiss.

"Put your hands in my hair, will you", the smaller man says after a while with a tiny smirk on his face and Leon rolls his eyes fondly.

"Shut up. I'm quite skilled with one hand too, Jo. You better watch out."

"True. I wonder what the team is going to tell the media about your hand, though. 'Leon Goretzka sprains wrist after trying but failing to pick flowers for his teammate and boyfriend Joshua Kimmich.'"

"That doesn't sound too bad", Leon says and they both laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :')
> 
> Find me / request things on my [tumblr](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
